earth_fourfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker
Peter Parker is Spider-Man a college student and a superhero protector of Manhattan. He uses his superhuman Spider powers to help anyone in need in New York City. In Secret, he is genius College Student, Peter Parker who attends Midtown University. Biography Born to John Fallow Parker and Jane Parker, Peter is the only child to two of the Fiercest S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents to ever live. Due to being born to two S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, Peter was always kept healthy his entire life, he was kept in top physical shape at all times. But, his parents didn't want him to go down the same route they did so they didn't allow Peter to fight at all. Due to this, he was really clingy to his family and would never go outside to socialize with other people his age other than his two neighbors, due to this he became socially awkward. While being physically trained, Peter was also being schooled by his uncle, Ben Parker another Agent of Shield, a top scientist. Since he already took a large interest in science, this was a good fit for Peter, with his Uncle's help he became extremely prolific in Science and Math. When Peter was 14, he enrolled into the local High School, Midtown High. He was bullied by the jocks at the school due to being socially awkward. Even though he was being bullied, he still managed to socialize and make a small little group of friends. 'Becoming Spider-Man' Peter and his class visited a genetics laboratory as a field trip. While taking photos in the laboratory, Peter is bitten on the hand by a genetically engineered "super spider", and arrives home, passing out with the bite wound considerably swollen. The next morning, Peter finds that his previously impaired vision has improved and that his body has metamorphosized into a more muscular physique. When Peter goes to school, he finds himself producing webbing and having the quick reflexes to avoid being injured in a fight with a bully. Peter escapes from the school and realizes that he has acquired spider-like abilities from the spider bite. He quickly learns to scale walls, long jump across building rooftops and splatter webs from his wrist. He went to his Family and told them of his condition, he also told them that he wanted to help people in New York like Batman does in Gotham. His family agreed, John enlisted him as an Agent of Shield. Read Who is Peter Parker? for more. 'Powers and Abilities' *'Unique Phsiology:' After being bitten by the spider that gave him powers, Peter's physiology has been altered forever, making him far different from a normal human. **'Spider Sense' **'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses strength significantly greater than that of humans, making it impossible for any human to overpower him with their own power, however with enough force, Spider-Man can be hurt by objects and weapons. His kicks and punches can send humans flying. He was able to stop a train from plummeting off it tracks, but the strain of doing so knocked him out. **'Superhuman Durability:' **'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man can move faster than any earthly creature. He can keep up with moving vehicles. Spider-Man can land multiple hits on humans before they can even get one in. **'Superhuman Senses:' Spider-Man no longer needs glasses and has perfect vision, and possesses telescopic vision being able to see things a great distance away. **'Organic Web Generation:' Spider-Man can generate and shoot webs from his wrists, however he needs his Web Shooters to shoot it in a stream to web swing. **'Web crawling:' Spider-Man can stick and grip onto virtually any surface. **'''Accelerated Healing: '''Due to his accelerated metabolism, he is able to heal his injuries a few times faster than normal humans. His metabolism is strong enough to regenerate his eyesight overnight. Peter Parker (Earth-1610) from Miles Morales Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 1 002.jpg|Peter Parker Tumblr m4szk0ss791qguirdo1 1280.png|First Suit Category:Superhumans Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Techno Bacon Category:Characters